One Time Only
by Sweet Rehvenge
Summary: Short Harry/Luna one-shot. Normally would be a T rating, but I decided on M for possible later outtakes, just to be safe. Hope you enjoy :


**Hello lovelies So, this is my first published fic ever (throws confetti) and to tell you the truth, I was EXTREMELY nervous about publishing it. But one of my best friends encouraged me to, so here it is. I have a few other chaptered fics in the works, but I figured it'd be best to start small and see how it goes from there. So without further adeu, here is "One Time Only". *Oh and warning, it's fluffy as hell. *grins***

"Luna…I-I'm sorry about your book…" Harry began awkwardly, running a hand through his already wayward hair. Luna glanced up from the rumpled pile of parchment on the lakeside, her gaze as calm and relaxed as always. "Never you mind Harry" she replied in her smooth, quiet voice, "Slytherins will be Slytherins. I suppose they just didn't want to know about the knargles…shame for them really". She shrugged gracefully then, and with a few flicks of her wand repaired the Herbology text that the fourth year Slytherins had thought would make a great toy for the giant squid. Little did they know, the squid and Luna were on quite good terms, so he had promptly returned it to his small human friend.

"What are you doing out here anyway Harry?" Luna inquired, rising to her feet. Her tone was not rude, merely inquisitive. "You weren't even present at the time of the…incident."

"Well…I…uh…oh hell, how do you do it Luna?"

"Do what?" She blinked her large grey eyes slowly at his vague question.

"Just…not care what anybody thinks! It's amazing! I try so hard, I really do, but I can't help but be bothered by people's constant scrutiny of my life! I wish I could just shut it all out…not even be aware of it…I'm sick of the spotlight, I wish I could just make it go away…" he trailed off then, his voice dropping with exasperation.

"Harry, I was bothered by it too once, when I was very young. But I am who I am, I can't be anyone else. I can't live my life by what others think, or say, or do. I'm unique, and I'm proud of it. I wouldn't be doing myself justice if I weren't to simply be myself. Others can't change me, and if they can't accept me for who I am, then I have no need to associate with them" she finished with a faint smile upon her pale rosy lips.

"That's really quite…brave" Harry responded, feeling a newfound respect for his quirky friend.

"Not really". She shrugged, taking a step toward him. "Harry, you can't let others influence you so negatively. You have to just float beyond them, like a dirigible plum".

_A dirigible what? _Harry thought dazedly. Her large misty eyes were suddenly _much _too close.

"Luna..you know, you're actually really pretty" Harry blurted without prelude in his usual Griffindor fashion, wishing instantly that he hadn't and spare them all the embarrassment. "Excellent Harry, see?" Luna giggled, a light sound like the whispers of a wind chime, "Say what you need to say without worry over what others think. Oh, and thank you", she added, a slight brush coloring her cheeks.

As she gazed at him with her warm, earnest eyes, Harry got a wild desire to reach out and touch her. And why not? She was steadily advancing upon him anyway, her legs taking small, graceful steps, her bright eyes never leaving his face. She was easily close enough to touch now; Harry could just feel her warm breath on the cool spring air between them.

Acting on impulse, Harry reached up and cupped her soft cheek in his hand, running his thumb slowly over the warm, smooth skin. Luna sighed softly and relaxed into his touch, as if she had been waiting for it all along. With his free hand Harry gently swept back her gorgeous platinum waves and rested his palm on the side of her neck. Luna shuddered, but otherwise did not move, as if to see what he would do next.

So slowly it was as if time stood still, Harry lowered his face toward Luna's, eyes bright with nervous anticipation. His hands still in their former positions, he gently tilted her head back as he closed the final inches between their waiting lips. At the first touch, Harry was astonished by how full and warm her lips were, and he nearly gasped aloud at the sweet pleasure. Luna's arms came up to lock firmly around his shoulders, no fear or awkwardness in her sure touch.

Harry sneaked one arm down and around her slim waist, drawing her forward until her body pressed flush against his own. He could feel every soft, feminine curve of her body now, and suddenly wanted her with a desire so sharp that it brought a tangible ache to his flesh. He opened his mouth and lightly teased her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Luna trembled and parted her lips, offering him full access as his tongue swept inside, touching hers for the first time. They remained like this for several moments, reveling in the feeling of the other's touch when Harry felt his member begin to harden and strain against his trousers. He gasped into Luna's mouth when she pushed her hips firmly into his, encouraging his arousal, and he gripped her tightly at the small of her back, pulling her even closer as he kissed her desperately. Luna broke the kiss suddenly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for breath, her eyes bright with desire and an unspoken question.

Without words, Harry took her hand and led her to the small outcropping of trees and shrubs by the lakeshore. He figured it'd be best to find some cover.

***Okay lovelies, so I've never written smut before (please bear with me!), so I was going to leave that part to the imagination, but the thought of writing it is also intriguing, so I'll ask you guys; should I write it and just add it as a second-chapter outtake, or should I leave it as is? Up to you. :D**

A few days following, Harry could hardly function properly. He and Luna had agreed afterward that that was a one-time deal, and had returned to the castle and gone their separate ways. They would pass each other in the corridors, and smile and greet each other as always as if nothing had changed, but for Harry, it had.

Now, it was all he could think about; all he could see in his mind's eye was Luna laid out amongst the trees, the clear lake in the background, her pale skin, as beautiful as porcelain, a stark contrast to his black cloak spread out on the ground beneath her. He felt as if he were going to explode.

"Harry mate, you alright?" Ron whispered from his seat beside him in Transfiguration, "You've been twitchy for days." Hermione gazed over in concern from her seat on Ron's other side. Harry nodded and mumbled some lame excuse about not sleeping well the night before, which was true. All he could see in his dreams was also that little blonde Ravenclaw imp. He sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. He needed to talk to Luna.

The following morning…

"Luna!" Harry called out in the corridor outside the great hall as a wave of blonde hair stood out in the sea of Ravenclaws. Luna jerked around, her heart beating with excitement as she registered Harry standing at the foot of the staircase. Weaving quickly through the crowd, she soon came to stand before the object of her well-restrained affections.

"Why hello Harry" she greeted cheerfully, a warmth spreading in her chest that had been building for the past year, ever since this young man had shown her kindness on the Hogwarts express.

"Luna", Harry sighed, almost as if with relief, "Could I have a word?"

"Of course" Luna replied, tipping her head slightly to the side in confusion, "How about we go for a walk?" Harry nodded mutely and led the way out of the double doors at the head of the entrance hall.

They strolled for a good ten minutes in silence, their walk eventually bringing them to the fateful lakeshore, when Harry finally gathered the needed courage to speak his mind. "Luna, about the other day…I know we agreed to make it a onetime deal…" he reached out and took her small hand in his then, "But after thinking about it…that's not what I want."

Luna met his gaze levelly, waiting for him to continue, her grey eyes not betraying the hope that had begun to bloom somewhere behind her ribs.

"I've always thought you were a very lovely young woman, and you are one of my most treasured friends, but after what happened between us, I can't stop thinking about you. Every night I dream about you, and wake up wishing I could have you as more than my friend." He looked down then, afraid to meet her eyes. "I understand if you don't feel the same way…but I don't want this, this joy and comfort, and maybe, maybe even love, that I feel with you to be something that I have to hold back and keep to myself just because we said that it was a 'one night stand' kind of occurrence."

Harry cautiously lifted his gaze then, his green eyes full of equal parts hope and worry. Where he was expecting to see awkwardness and rejection shining in Luna's eyes, he instead saw a brilliant smile break out across her delicate features.

"Oh Harry" she sighed like a girl high on love potions, "I feel the same. I was just afraid to tell you the truth. I assumed you wouldn't return my affections, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing your friendship...Ever since we first met Harry, I knew you were special"

It was now Harry's turn to smile as he leaned in swiftly to claim a kiss, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down her arms as he pulled her close. Slowly breaking the kiss, Harry took her hand and led his little Ravenclaw back to the castle. As his dear mother had clearly taught him, if you are lucky enough to find love in this world, don't ever let it go.

**So what did ya think? Feel free to drop a review, but please no flames! [Go easy on me, it's my first one! D: ] But I would love any comments, or constructive criticism… oh and love. Love is good. Thank you for reading!**

**-Rhev**

**P.S. I'm quite possibly going to be looking for a beta for my chaptered fics sometime soon, so drop me a line if you're interested in beta-ing. :D**


End file.
